Animaniacs: Choices
by That freaking guy
Summary: HOORAY FOR ME FINISHING THIS! anyway, this is my first, and what a first it is! in this one, wakko makes some bad choices. rated T for language, and othr things Im going to get so much hate mail :D  KTHNXBAI!


**Hey everyone, thanks for taking time out of your busy life to read this! :D**

**anyway, this is a oneshot. cause i don't want to commit to s story X_X**

**leave critisism and all that fancy crap cuz i love to be hated :D**

**and yeah, theres words misspelled, but im lazy and don't feel like fixin it. mabye il do it later or something. anyway here gose nothing.**

**oh and i dont own animaniacs and blah blah freaking blah**

_just walk in there, act normal..._

_pfft, whatever, he'll know as soon as i walk in..._

_just go in there and get it over with..._

_why, so he can bite your head off?..._

Wakko tried blocking the voices in his head. they were making him feel paranoid, he was barely getting home from rehearsing

with his band. he had been in it now for about 3 months. there music usually consisted of metal, but there was some occasionall

soft rock, or death metal, but it was usually metal. they really havent thought of a name yet,

but it was bound to be something like "devils angels" or "night creepers" or something along

those lines

_"okay, here gose nothin"_ wakko thought, as he slowly open the door to there house

the first thing he noticed was that yakko and dot were watching tv, on the screne it looked like a cop was arresting some guy for something, he really didnt know what for

"hey guys." wakko said

"heya wakko" dot and yakko chimed together

"what are you guys watching?" wakko asked

"cops." yakko said simply

"oh."

wakko was hopeing yakko wouldent continue talking, but to his expectations, he did

"how was the band practice today?" yakko said, not even turning back.

"uhh...same old same old." wakko said, he was wondering why it was so hard to think right now, mabye it was a side affect, who knows.

"thats good." yakko said, still watching tv

seemed that yakko didnt have anything more to say, which made wakko releaved. he then started tinking on what to do, which at the time

was not an easy task, he couldnt even thing straight right now. he could barely finish his senences, half the time he would just speak and not think on what he was saying. kind of being

a yakko, as he would put it

he quietly giggled to himself, but he was kind of loud when he did. he didnt mean to, it seemed he really couldnt controll his laughter right now.

"whats with the laugh?" yakko said, as he turned around

_oh crap!_ wakko thoguht. mabye he wount say nothing about the quickly responded "just thought of something funny"

"oh, alright" yakko said. it seemed as if yakko wasent talkative right now. that was unlike him. mabey he alredy knows. mabye he's testing me!

wakko was getting paranoied again. he tried not to show it though. he decieded to grab something to drink, because his mouth was getting dry.

he walked into the kitchen. oddly he was taking a very good look at the details:tile floor, marble counter, wooden shelves, chrome

stove and fridge. it looked nice, in his opinion, and pretty big. people dont think they got good money from animaniacs, but they actually made quite a bit. sure, they couldent live off of it forever, but it was enough to help

buy the house they were currently living in.

wakko snapped out of his thought, and proceeded to walk twordes the fridge, everytime he steeped foward, he fellt as

if he were getting smaller. he would feel as if his legs were jst doing there own thing. he quickly opend the fridge to look at what there was to drink. he pulled out a two leatter

of coke, and grabed the biggest glass he could find. he then started poring it into the glass.

"yakko, im hungry"

"you just had a sandwich"

"no, i had a half of a sandwich" dot said

"well, go get some chips or something"yakko said

"you're lazzy ya know that?" dot said, as she started to stand up.

"because i wont get you something to snack on?" yakko said with a smirk on his face.

dot just smiled and walked twords the kicthen, hopeing wakko hadent ate all of the chips yet.

dot liked to give here brothers a hard time. either in a big way or in small litte ways. she didnt know why, she thought it was fun.

lately though, she noticed that her younger brother, wakko, wasent home too much anymore. which really didnt bother her too much, but she did occasionally did miss haver her brother around, even if it was just to annoy him. wakko was always either with his friends, or practicing in his band. dot thought it was a stupid thing to be in a band, but yakko said not to say that to wakko, he took a lot of pride of being the second guitarist, and occasionally vocals, for the band. even though they hadn't officially recorded, or performed, in any way.

she walked over to wakko who was poring some soda into a cup. she tapped him on the shoulder,to which he jump'd up a bit to. dot thought it was strange, but didnt say anything.

"wakko, can you try not to drink ALL of the soda?" dot said. she really didnt care for soda, but wanted to see how wakko would respond.

"what do you want?" wakko said, with a bit of a quivery sound in his voice.

"can you grab me the doritos on the top shelf?" dot asked. she was still pretty short since the show ended. she had grown

only 3 or 4 inches, while wakko did the same, as so did yakko. if you put them together, they still looked the same, but

in a more teenager looking stage, except for yakko, who still looked the same

"sure thing" wakko said as he quickly gave dot the chips.

"hey, where did you get those glasses, by the way?" dot asked, noticing his sunglasses with a really dark purble tint on them

"got them from a friend" wakko said rather quickly "excuse me." wakko said as he walked quickly to his room.

that was strange, dot thought. wakko usually dosent wear he forgot his drink. plus he seemed kind of... worried. but dot just shrugged of the feeling of worry for her brother, and walked back to the living room.

as his sister walked into the kitchen, yakko was starting to worry about wakko, which he has been doing for a while know. just for the past few months, acctually. he had started worrying ever since he had join'd that band.

at first, yakko was happy when wakko said that he was in a band. he was sort of starteld when he said when he would be out late for band practice. yakko ddnt say nothing, though, because wakko wasent a little kid no more. but after one day when wakko had the band over, and he met all of them, yakko had his doubts about the band members.

there was 3 of them (not including wakko). the first one he met was dan, the bass guitar. he was a fox toon with dark purple fur with ears sticking up with white tips on them. he was also pretty polit, for someone who had one of the most graphics t-shirts he had seen anybody wear. it had a man with a guitar, stomping on a other persons head with blood all over the floor, and his boot. yakko would've told him something about it, if he werent trying not not embarrase wakko. his overall thought on dan was that he seemed like an alright guy. so nothing to worry about with him.

then he met zack, the drummer. he was a rather unique toon. he had a backwards hat on, alot like wakkos, but it was black. he had some sort of ears that were pointy at the ends, but long like his or wakkos. they hung all they way down. but the unique thing about his ears was there where these rings that were around his ears. three rings on each one. he was earing a button up plaid shirt, which was red, and black jeans. he was very polite, and was even starting a conversation with yakko. he also cracked a few jokes here and there. he was his favorite out of all of them, despite the fact that he was makeing googly eyes at dot when yakko wasent looking. or at least when he thought he wasent looking. dot seemed to like him too. which made yakko a little upset, but a little relived that dot at least had good taste.

then, there was xavier, the main guitarist. this was the one that made yakko's stomach turn in worry. he was a cat toon, who sort of looked like tom, from tom and jerry, except he had lack fur. he had sort of long fur on his head that hung over his right eye. he was wearing a "black sabbith" t-shirt. he was wearing skinny jearns with a black and white patternd belt sort of hanging off. it seemed he didnt put the belt in the pant loops, except for the front. he didnt really talk much, and hardly even looked at yakko, only when they shook hands. he was the main reason that yakko started to worry about wakko being out so late sometimes. something about him just didnt feel right, but he couldnt put his finger on it.

but yakko refused to step in, wakko was 16, and he wanted to give him some freedom. something he didnt have much of at that age. he'd make him stay home once a week, however, because yakko would always have something planed on saturday or sunday, when he was off work. he was a toon therapist. toons therapy was slightly more complicated then human therapy. for the sole purpose that toons could do more with there abilities when they were in bad moods. in some cases, they cant controll what they do. so they go to therapy. yakko was considerd one of the best in california, and 4th best on the west side of the united states.

yakko wanted to talk to him though, about the band and why they were always out so late. he knew wakko would feal like he would be invading his privacy. but yakko wanted to do it to calm his nerves.

he had just noticed dot hadent said anything and was sitting on the couch watching cops. yakko didnt even notice her walk in. but yakko did that alot, while getting nlost in thoughts. but when he wanted to be, he could be very aware of his surrounding's

yakko decided now would be the best time to talk to wakko about his band band. he stood up of the chouch and began to walk to wakkos room.

"where you going?" dot asked.

"gonna go talk to wakko for a bit. only call me if they put the part on about that naked woman on the freeway."

"oh god yakko." dot said, as she rolled her eyes dramaticly

yakko laughed and went to open wakkos door.

_Why dose my arm feel so weird?..._

_why cant i stop rubbing it?..._

_whats going on?..._

wakko laid on his bed, trapped in his thoughts. he felt so worried, and unusual, and yet, he felt relaxed, and good at the same would close his eyes and see things he couldnt make was a picture. it had purple and blue in it, but h couldnt make out what it was exactly.

wakko sat up and looked around his room, looking for something to do. he saw his computer, but decided not to use it right now. he was in a more music feeling. he saw his guitar, right next to his piano. he wasent to great at guitar, so he decided to play some piano.

it was an eletric piano, and one of the more expensive ones. he had asked yakko if he could help him pay for it, to which yakko gladly said yes to.

he took the keyboard off its stand and put it on his lap. he played some easy songs just to warm up. he first played popcon, a song that always made him feel cheery. he didnt no why. he guessed it was just the feel of the song. then he continued to play DotA by basshunter. it was a weird song, but wakko loved the rythem to it. it was a faster song. it was kind of weird though, cause his sisters name was in the name of the song. wakko didnt know why, but right now, that made him feel weird.

he quickly got tierd of the piano though, and moved on to his guitar. it was a basic one, nothing to special, just a regular les paul, which wakko took the liberty of having it painted black and white. wakko didnt like thing to out of the ordinry. he like things nice and simple.

he then started to play some basic riffs. mostly using the power cords. then he played some mettalica, including wherever i may roam, enter sandman, creeping death, and one. mettalica was easilly his favorite band. he did like some other bands that were a little lighter, like System of a down, and korn. his type of music was...anything. hell, he even liked techno. not to much of techno, but some of it. his overall favorite type of music was metal.

suddenly, wakko felt a shivering feeling in his leg, he couldent say exactly what it was, but whatever it was wass making him feel weird. he felt on his leg where the feeling was coming from. he felt something on his leg that was sticking out of his leg, and it was vibrating...

_my phone!_ wakko though. he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. it was xavier calling. he said he would call him after he got home. wakko answeard the phone.

"hello?" wakko said.

"wakko, how ya hangin?" xavier said, sounding tired.

"ive been better, il tell ya that." wakko said.

"can you explain how you feel right now?" xavier said, sounding rather interested in wakkos life right now.

"not really." wakko said. it kind of freaked him out how he couldnt explain it. he started getting worried again.

"ha, dont stress on it man, first time dose that to ya! well gotta go, practice tomorrow at 7:00, be there."

"alright, later" wakko said as he hung up the phone.

wakko put the phone away in his pocket. he was at such a loss on what to do. plus the sunglasses were hurting his eyes. he reached to take them off-

then, he heard the door open

_shit!_

the first thing yakko noticed was wakkos guitar was off of his guitar stand and on his bed. either he was about to put it away, or was still playing. considering that wakko was real careful with his guitar and piano. too bad he couldnt be like that with all of his stuff. everything else he would just simply through everywhere.

"hey wakko"

"uh...hi."

"what ya doin?"

"just...checking my email n stuff." wakko said as he rubbed his arm.

"oh" yakko said. he didnt know how he was going to approach this. should he build up small talk or go straight in and say it? if he just made small talk, he might just get upset with him and just ask him straight out. if he just told him straight out, he might be mad...

"did you uhh... want to tell me something or something?" wakko said as he turned around in his computer chair.

"well..." yakko started."well ive been thinking," yakko started "ive been thinking that you should consider...staying home more often."

"oh, this again..." wakko said, rolling his eyes.

"wakko just listen"

"no, yakko, YOU listen!" wakko said

where the hell did that come from?

"just think about what you said right now. you complain hours on end about me staying home too much, and NOW you want me me to stay home again? can you make up your damn mind?" wakko said, his face red with anger.

"hey, watch it bro. i didnt come in here to argue. i came here just to suggest that you should stay home a little more. i didnt say forever. listen wakko, instead of jumping the gun and not letting me finish!" yakko shot back. he didnt even think on saying that. it just came natural to him.

"well, i dont think i should have to stay home more, im 16 and i deserve freedom every once in a while."

"i agree wakko but-"

"and you said yourself, "i won't be strict on you guys, il be your brother, not your parent." and now look what your doing!" wakko said, standing out of his chair.

"i did say that, but i also set guide lines, too wakko. remember? or do i have to repeat myself to you?"

"please, elighten me." wakko said

"well, first off curfue at 11:00, but ive been lineiant with you on that wakko, so be thankfull parties in this house. and finally 3. no drugs or alchohol in this house."

wakko seemed to get stiif at the mention of three.

yakko noticed this, and the first thing he thought about it was proboly the stupidest thing he had ever thought.

_no, he could'nt be. i know he's not that dumb...right?_

yakko then started to analyse everything since wakko came home. how long it took him to say a sentence. the laugh he did to himself when he was home. the aparent mood swing he had just had, r at least he presumed it was a mood swing.

and then, one thing stood out in his mind...

_those glasses..._

yakko thought about it for a second. why were they so dark tinted? wakko never really wore glasses, and on the occasions that he did, he always wore sunglases with a light tint on them. you could still see his eyes in them, but just barely if you looked hard enough.

but these glasses...these had a big frame, and were really dark purple.

yakko thought about confronting wakko about them, but then wakko might get even more mad and do somehing drastic. but the thought of it never got out of yakkos head. and he was afraid that it never would unless he could get those glasses.

yakko decided to just get it over with and hope for the best.

"hey wakko..." yakko said

"what?" wakko said in a angry tone.

why are you still wearing those glasses? its not bright in here." yakko said.

"well...uhh...its because..." wakko said as he trailed off."because...i like the way they feel on me?" wakko said with uncernity in his voice.

"nice try bro." yakko said "take them off."

"what?" wakko said. his face looked like he was appauled by the fact that he had even asked the question.

"you heard me" yakko saidas he made his voice sound more demanding. "take them off..."

_SHIT! what the fuck do i do know?_

_just calm down..._

_shut up! im so screwed..._

_just relax..._

wakkos heart felt like a moater boat. his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. how can he get out of this, theres gotta be a way, but i just cant think of it!

_okay, mabey he wont notice. mabey he cant tell..._

_bullshit! hes smarter than that!_

_mabey i should just face the music and get it over with..._

"wakko" yakkos voice said, which made wakko jump."stop staring into space and take off the glasses, or il have to for you."

wakko kept thinking, and thinking, but nothing. wakko tried hard, but nothing came to his mind.

eventually, he gave up.

"fine." wakko said.

he slowly reached for his glasses. it felt like forever raising his hands to his glasses. when they finally touched the frame, his heart jumped. he clenched them between his index finger and his thumb. he slowly took them off.

when they where off, he looked up at yakko.

yakko was quiet at first, and was just staring at him. wakko couldn't tell what yakko was thinking. usually he could read him like an open book. unless he didn't know what to think. that's the look he usually gave when he found out wakko or dot did something bad. but wakko was confident that he could still get away. that he could still outsmart his brother.

then, he said it.

"wakko..." yakko said, with obvious concern in his voice."are you...are you high?"

yakko was stunned when wakko took off the glasses. he was excpecting it, but was hopeing he wasent right about it. when he got a good lok, though, he felt his heart drop.

he would have never, in his whole life, thought he would see this. one of his sibling, on drugs. the very thought scared him. but the sight of it nearly killed him inside. he thought he would never see the day, and yet here he was. yakko had so many feeling in him right now: anger, shock, dissapointment, and lots of other things he couldnt explain

"wakko, answer me." yakko said

wakko just sat there with his dead down, looking ashamed.

"you know," yakko said. "i didnt wake up this morning expecting to see my brother on drugs today, and yet here we are" yakko said "what next wakko, huh? move up to the big leauges and go to snorting? or mabye just skip that and stick a needle in yourself, right? better yet, wait here and il go get you some right now!" yakko said, practicly screaming the whole time.

"yakko, you dont understand..."

"oh no, i perfectly understand." yakko said. "i understand you you cant seem to follow my rules. i understand that you must love putting your life at risk, i understand that you want to apparently mess up your life, right?"

"yakko, listen..."

"no, YOU listen!" yakko yelled. "what where you thinking man? were you thinking at all? proboly not, you thought it would be all super fun, and everything would work out perfect right? you thought you could just walk right in here and not have me found out? was that your perfect plan, with those stupid ass glasses?"yakkos face felt hotter than ever now, now he was just unleashing his anger out on wakko now.

"xavier said-"

"oh, should of guessed that xavier was behind this master plan, what did he tell you wakko? he tell you that drugs could kill you? hmm?"

"those are only the other drugs, he said marijuana cant kill you-"

"bull-fucking-shit!" yakko said. yakko hardly cursed, but right now he could care less."it can kill you wakko. its just more uncommen, but its still a possibility. thats your problem wakko, you think you know it all, and you dont. how do you think i would feel to find you dead in here, because you took drugs, huh? how do you think dot would feel, huh? you forgot about here?"

"im sorry." wakko said, with his eyes starting to water. "i wasent thinking, all right? he preassured me to. right after practice, he pulled me aside from everyone else and asked me if i had ever tried marijuana before, and i said no. he asked if i wanted to try, and i said hell no." wakko paused for a second. " when i said that, he threatend to kick me out of the band..." wakko did another short pause. "so we went behind his house, and..."

"i dont want to hear it." yakko said."we'll talk about it tomorrow after your sober. just go to sleep or something" yakko said as he walked to the door.

"im sorry" wakko said.

"just...stop wakko." yakko didnt even look behind him. "goodnight" he said as he opend the door, feeling a thud ashe opend it. only to see a dazed dot on the floor

"how much did you hear?" yakko said

"what do you mean?i was just walking by..." dot said, trying her innocent look like she always did when she was lying.

"nice try." yakko said."dont give me any questions, im going to bed, dont stay up too late, okay?" yakko said as he hugged dot, and kissed her on the forehead."goodnight."

"goodnight." dot said.

yakko opend the door to his room and laid on his bed looking at the sealing, getting lost in his thougts. he was exausted from the fight him and wakko had. he had so many thoughts in his head head right now. he slowly closed his eyes, and decided to think about it more tomorrow morning.

Dot was sitting in the living room, watching TV when she heard yelling. she didn't hear much, but she knew that her brothers where yelling for some reason. she tried not to listen to what they were saying. she didn't want to be nossy. she hated being called nosy because it made her feel bad. but she was just curious on why her brothers were yelling. she wanted to know if she could help. at least thats what she told herself. she decided do get just a little closer to hear what was going on.

she quietly got up, as if the slightest sound would let yakko or wakko know she was getting closer to wakkos room. she knew they would'nt be able to hear her, ut she liked being caucious. get got just about three or four steps closer. she still couldnt hear much, so she inched closer and closer.

she froze when she heard a familiar voice curse. she was shocked to here yakko curse, because she hardly ever did hear such a thing. it made her jump inside. she dida fast walk to wakkos door, putting one of her ears on the door. she held her breath to hear what they were saying. she could make out one voice faintly.

"...he asked if i wanted to try, and i said hell no.""when i said that, he threatend to kick me out of the band.""then we went behind his house..."

"i dont want to hear it."'we'll talk about it tomorrow when your sober. just go to sleep or something."

"im sorry"

"just...stop wakko."

Dotwas supprised when she felt the door hit her in her face. she fell on her back. a little dramatic, but thats how dot reacted to everything.

when she looked up, she saw yakko staring at her.

"how much did you hear?" yakko said

what do you mean? i was just walking by." dot said, as she tried to look innocent as possible. she did this whenever she was caught doing something, and usually it work'd.

"nice try."

well, usually it worked...

"don't ask any questions. im going to bed, dont stay up to late, okay?"yakko said as he huggerd her and gave her a kiss on the forehead."goodnight dot."

"goodnight yakko." dot said.

she watched yakko go into his room. when she heard his door close, thoughts rushed through her head. what did he mean "sober?" what was wakko sorry about?what did they do behind his friends house?_**(yes i know it sounds wrong)**_

she thought mabey she should wait until morning to see what would instead, she decided to go ahead and see what wakko would say.

she opend the door to wakkos room.

Wakko didn't feel anything. he felt numb. not just physicly, but mentaly. he was just looking at the door after yakko closed was hurt. he hated when yakko yelled at him. it made him feel like crap. made him feel like a burden on him and dot. He loved dot, more than anything. if it had came down do it, he would sacrifice his liife for her. and he was pretty sure yakko would to. he didn't show it much, but he loved dot, which is why wakko felt so terrible after yakko brought up dot. to think, what an example he would of been to dot if he died. she would ask why, and yakko would answer "because he used drugs." yakko couldn't shake the feel of ashame he felt, but at the same time, he didn't care what yakko thought. sure what he said about dot was true, but everything thing else he said, he really didn't care about.

first off,he had no right to presume that he would go to other drugs. he wasen't stupid. he knew those drugs were ten times more deadly then what he did. that just made him made, that yakko would assume that he was that stupid. he has seen pictures of what it dose to people. he's seen documenteries on celeberty's that have used bigger drugs.

second, how dose yakko know what he wants to do with his life. one time wasen't going to ruin his life. ok it wasent the smartest to do, yes, but it wasen't as deadly as he tried to make it sound. yes, it could kill him, but wakko had gotten through worse. like the time he had gotten swine flu. luckly he made it through it. he was one of only few who lived past it, and it wasen't easy. it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. and yet, he got past it. if yakko could'nt see that, then that was his problem.

and finally, who the hell did he think he was yelling at him like that? he wasen't a little kid who you could just yell at. he was practicly an adult. he would be 17 in 3 weeks. he should be treated like an adult and have a talk, not be yelled at.

all these thoughts just went through yakkos mind, and made him furious. but there really wasen't anything he could do about it, until he was 18 at least. sighing he turned around in his computer chair and checked is facebook and all that jazz. he really didn't care too much for facebook. but he did occasionally check it. he would even sometimes get friend invites from fans. wakko would usually feel flatterd and accept them.

suddenly. he heard his door open.

he turned around, just to see dot peeking in through his door.

"uhh...hi." dot said

wakko just did a small wave to her, he really didn't feel like talking right now.

"can i come in?" dot asked

"sure, i guess..." wakko said

dot came in slowly and sat on his bed. wakko just went back to his computer, while in a chat room with one of his fans. he would usually get an invite to one by a fan whenever when he was online. sometimes he would choose a random one and talk to them for a little while. he once had a girl try hitting on him. wakko just talked to her normally though. he really wasen't interested in having a girlfriend at the moment. besides, she lived in alabama.

"so..."wakko said, trailing off thought for a second. "did you want something?" wakko said, trying not to sound mean, but it was kind of weird to have dot just randomly show up and ask if she could just come in.

"what were you and yakko arguing about?" she said, looking eager for an answer.

"nothing important."wakko said quickly.

"wakko, come on, im not dumb."

"well, i assume that you were ease droping, right?" wakko said, pretty sure that she was snooping around when him and yakko were arguing.

"wakko, why would you acuse me of something like that?" dot said, with her innocent look.

"dot, come on, im not dumb neither." wakko said, smiling. he thought it was kind of funny how they just both lied.

"well..." dot started off . "i heard that you're friend offerd you to try something, and you said no. what did he offer you? and be honest wakko."

wakko cringed at what dot just said. he didn't know how he would get out of this one. he just decided to wing it.

"i don't know what you'r talking about." wakko said

"wakko, please..." dot whimperd. "just tell me, please?" she said as she tried to look as cute as possible.

usually wakko could just ignore this, and usually he would just ignore her untill she went away.

but right now...he didn't feel like lieing to her. he figured it be better for her to hear it out of his mouth rather then yakko's.

"ok i'll tell you, but you can't tell yakko no matter what, alright?"

"alright." dot said

"alright...i wen't to band practice..." wakko paused, wondering if he should lie, but decided against it."and my friend, xavier, came up to me after band practice, and asked me if..." wakko stoped.

"asked you what?" dot said, anxiously waiting for wakko to finish

"asked me if i..." come on! just get it over with."if i had ever had...marijuana." wakko looked down after he said that. he felt ashamed saying this to dot, especially when he was high.

"is that why you're eyes are so red?" dot asked sounding concern.

"yeah." wakko said quietly.

there was a moment of silence, it felt like forever, but it was only a minute or two. wakko felt even more like crap now. he alredy regreted telling dot. he felt so misirible right now.

dot broke the silence.

"why did you do it wakko?" dot asked

"well..." wakko paused. he really couldn't find an answer. he honestly couldn't remember why he did it in the first place.

then, it hit him.

"honestly, because i was mad a yakko. i wanted to teach him a lesson." wakko said. he knew it sonded dumb, but it was true.

"but...why? what did yakko do?"dot asked, sounding confused.

wakko explained to her what him and yakko had been going through the past week when she wasent around. the reason was that yakko had gotten on to him about going with the band most of the time. it used to be a weekend thing, then it went to every wendsday and weekends. yakko got mad when it was almost every other day he was gone with the band. yakko got on to him about it, saying that he should be looking for a job insted of practicing every other day. really, they wern't practicing everyday, infact, most of the times they were driving around california, which is why sometimes he would come home real late sometimes. they would occasionally drive to way in the middle on the contery and just hang out in xaviers truck. xavier was 18, and his parents gave him a truck for his birthday. they would usually jst sit on the back. they usually drank 12 packs, except for wakko, who pledged not to drink when one day when he saw wakko come home the drunkest he had ever been. it was yakko's first time out with friends and they went drinking. but apparently his friends gave him some mixed drink, which ended with yakko almost throwing up on the floor. yakko was dry heaving so loudly the next morning, that wakko pledged not to drink until he was legal. that way, he would'nt have to hide it from yakko, because he would be of legal , yakko would ride him non-stop about getting a job. wakko was usually quiet when yakko decided to give him a lecture about it every once in a while. but inside, it made him mad, so he mentaly thought to himself, "im gonna make you pay."

when xavier told him to try weed, he took the chance.

there was a small moment of silence oafter wakko was done explaning all of that to dot. this one was even more uncomfortible then the last one.

"wow..." dot said, looking stuned.

"at least you'll understand why i did it. yakko would never get it. he's just full of himself." wakko said, looking slighty mad.

"well...you kind of are to..."dot said quietly.

"what?" wakko said, supprised.

"well, i mean, dont you know that marijuana kills your brain cells?" dot said. "and it stays in your system for 30 days. so if you were to get drug tested, you would be screwed pretty much. and thats kind of evil of you. you're going to punish yakko? why would you even think of him like that?"

wakko thought about it. was she turning on him? why would she do that? mabye he was full of himself. but it was fair. yakko made him suffer through those stupid lectures...right?

he thought about it, and thought at first he was right, but later thought yakko was right. mabye he did need a job. almost everything he had was from gift money, or bought by yakko. it was nice to have things, but it felt much better when you paid for them, and not someone else. mabye wakko had been naieve lately. at first he thought it was stupid. but when he looked at it, when he really looked at it, he saw that he had been naieve. mabye he had been a pain in the ass.

"well..." wakko said "i guess you're right. i guess i could of seen it earlier..."

wakko then realised that yakko was really mad at him. madder then he had ever seen him. he thought it might be too late to fix it. he broke the brotherly bond they had, and he honestly loved the bond they had. they never really did express it too often, but when they did something, like go get groceries, or when they would all go see a movie, and he and him would crack jokes about whatever they were watching. usually a movie dot wanted to see. the last time they did that was when "twilight" came out. him and yakko were kicked out for laughing too loudly. they had to wait in the car for dot to finish watching the movie. it was moments like that he loved, and now he proboly ruined it. that made him feel even worse then he alredy did.

"you know..." dot said. "it's not to late to make up for it. just apologize to him."

"are you kidding?" wakko said. "yakko wont forgive me, and i can't blame him."

"c'mon wakko, this is yakko were talking about. he's not the kind of person that would hold a grudge, especially againts his family."

wakko thought about it, and she was right. yakko has never stayed mad for more then two days.

"you know what, you're right." wakko said "ya know, sometimes you can be smart" wakko said.

"hey! whats that supposed to mean?" dot said, folding her arms.

wakko just smiled and gave his sister a hug. he hugged her for a few moments.

"sometimes, i dont know what i would do without you or yakko."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_ugh...shut up!_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_for the love of god..._

wakko angrily picked up his alarm clock and threw it againt on the floor. wakko wasen't a morning person, especially not this morning. he felt horrible. his eyes didn't want to open. his body didn't want to move. he felt relaxed, and sore at the same time. he didn't necesarely feel horrible, but he had certenly felt better. he would of stayed in bed if it wasn't for his stomach. he may of been tired and drained of energy, but that's never stoped wakko on other morning.

he pulled his covers off and sat up in his bed. he streched his body out, then stood up. he could barely walk to the door without limping. he had never felt this bad when he woke up. he felt like he had a hangover, without the feeling of having to throw up, or a headace. he walked into the hallway, then into the restroom. he did his buisness, then washed his face. this only help'd a little.

when he walked into the dining room, he saw yakko reading the paper. he didn't know if he had seen him or not, so he just walked into the kitchen.

"not even a good morning?" yakko said, not even looking up from his paper.

"good morning." wakko said, trying not to sound tired. wakko didn't know if he was jokeing or not. if he was, then that's good, but if he wasen't, then that would mean yakko was still mad at hoped it was the first.

as he walked into the kicthen, he saw dot pouring cereal into a bowl.

"goodmoring, wakko." dot said, only slighty looking behind her.

"how dose everybody know when i walk into a room without even looking?" wakko said.

"well, your feet are just droping like anvils." dot said.

"so what, i just woke up, can a guy walk how he want's to walk?"

wakko opend the cubbord to grab a bowl, then to grab some cereal. then, h grabed the milk. when he poured, he mannaged to overfill his bowl, and it went from the counter to the floor.

"faboo" wakko said, in an annoyd whisper. he picked up a nearby wash cloth and began to clean up the milk. after he was done, he threw it in the sink.

"wow wakko, a little reckless this morning are we?" dot said, with a small chuckle to herself.

"yeah, haha" wakko said. he really wasen't in the mood for jokes right now, he felt to fatigued.

"hey wakko." dot whisperd to him. "i think yakkos still upset."

"what, why?" wakko asked, whispering back.

"he hasen't said anything all morning, he's only said "good morning" and "di you get the paper." its really starting to feel weird."

"mabye i should try talking to him." wakko said, not whispering anymore.

"yeah, i think you should."

wakko didn't really want to, but he knew he had to. he had to break the tension between them. besides, he did have to apoligize for last night. after all he knew he was out of line.

"alright" wakko said to himself. "here gose nothing." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

_PLAYSTATION 3 PRICES DROP_

_Sony announced today that there product the Playstation 3 will now be lowerd one hundred dollars_

_why am i reading this? i dont even like video games._ yakko turned to the next page on the newspaper, finding nothing particually interesting in the news paper. he really didn't care too much for reading the newspaper, but he did sometimes in the morning, just to keep his mind off things. today, he was reading every little thing. he even read the adds for a pet grooming store. Which he figured technically they could go did a small chuckle and continued to read adds.

yakko heard someone pull out a chair from the table. he knew it was wakko because wakko always dragged the chair on the tile floor, and the bottoms of the chair had rubber on them.

he did a quick glance to wakko to see what he had in his hand: a bowl of cereal. he saw wakko sit down a seat away from him. they had about six chairs. he knew they only needed three, but sometimes he would have company for dinner.

yakko noticed wakko being stiff. usually when he ate cereal, or anything really, he would eat it fast, but right now, it looked like he was studying every spoonfull of cereal before eating it. wakko did that occasionally, whenever he wanted to say something, or he was deppresed.

"so...how was you're morning?" wakko asked, hardly glancing at yakko

"pretty good i guess. how was you're morning?" yakko replied.

"it was alright, i guess..." wakko said

there was an akward moment of silence. yakko knew where this was going right away. he did this routine everytime wakko either got in trouble the day before, or he had to ask him something embarising. it was usually the first.

"yakko, listen..." wakko started off. he was looking down into his cereal as he said it. "i wan't to...apologize for last night..."

"apologize for what?" yakko alredy knew why, but he wanted to hear why out of wakko.

"for...you know..."wakko said. he was know sweating like crazy.

"you know that was stupid of you right?" yakko said, now looking at wakko.

"yeah, i was just...upset with you..." wakko said, still not looking at yakko.

"so, you risked you're life because you're upset with me?" yakko said, putting his newspaper on the table.

"well...yeah..i know it sounds stupid-"

"it is stupid." yakko interrupted."

"-but its because you kept telling me to get a job." wakko said.

"well wakko, you know why i said that? because i don't you to turn 18 and think life's all about practicing with a band and just kicking back."

"yeah, i know, but do you have to tell me every single day?" wakko said.

yakko was about to say something back, but thought about it. he was right. not about him telling to get a job, but he had been telling almost everytime he saw him. he realized this and he felt bad.

"ok, you're right, im sorry for that. but you still broke the biggest rule in the house. there's no excuse for that." yakko said.

"i know, and im sorry. but you would still treat me dumb even if i didn't yakko." wakko said.

"what do you mean? ive never treated you dumb wakko, ive treated you like i would treat anyone else."

"well, you certenly talk to me dumb!" wakko said. he was now starting to get mad.

"well, mabye you should'nt to dumb things, wakko!" yakko said, he now stood up out of his chair.

"guys! stop it alredy!" came a voice from the living room.

yakko and wakko both went quiet. dot never really yelled...no that's a lie. but when she did, everyone listend to what she had to say.

dot stormed in from the living room. "why are you guys fighting so much? you're brothers, and yeah, brothers fight sometimes, but not as often as this!" dot yelled.

and again, she was right. lately they were fighting alot more than usual.

"i don't know what's going on, and i don't care, but you guys are acting rediculouse! if you guys can't even sit and talk like normal people, then how are we supposed to live together?" dot said, as she stormed off into her room and slammed the door.

while she could be a little over dramatic to these sort of things, she was right, in a way. not everything could be so peacefull and perfect when him and yakko talk. but they could both try not to fight as much. wakko had been feeling there brotherly bond break more and more everyday. sure they still joked around now and then, but not as much as they used to.

"she's right." wakko said.

"yeah." yakko said. "look, i know i was a little harsh last night."

"no, you had the right to-"

"no, i didn't have the right to accuse you of doing that. im sorry." yakko said

there was a moment of silence before wakko put his hand out, waiting for yakko to grab it.

"...well?"

yakko looked at his hand for a moment before grabbing it, but insted of shaking it, he pulled him in for a hug."you know you're still grounded, right?"

"yeah" wakko said, slightly smiling

"and you're leaving the band. permenitly." yakko continued.

"eh, there be other bands, i guess." wakko said.

"oh, and i hope you like cleaning car, because ive got lots of friends who need some clean cars." yakko said.

"hey, c'mon!" wakko said, as he pushed yakko away gently

"oh, and i hope you lov the indoor's, cause you're staying inside for quite awhile..."

"how long exactly?" wakko asked

"oh, i dont know, mabye around... a month?" yakko said

"oh c'mon yakko. YOU ARE TEARING ME APART, YAKKO!" wakko said, with his best tommy weisu accent.(if you don't get this joke, to bad, i thought it was funny)

yakko laughed at what wakko said. yakko was being serious, but yakko liked a good joke every now and then."just for that, 3 weeks." yakko said, as he was still laughing."im going to go check on dot real quick, tell here everything is settled."

"alright" wakko said.

as yakko enterd dots room, wakko felt relived that his brother and him were getting along now. thats all he really wanted in the first place anyways. mabye what he did did work out in the end. it wasen't the smartest thing he had even done. but, he was just happy that him and yakko were going to get along again. and hopefully he wouldn't nag him about getting a job every other minute. yeah he was in trouble, but he really didn't cafre. he was just happy his family would start feeling like a family again.

**so yeah, that's that. sorry if you hate me for it, but here it is. yeah, the ending seems kind of half- assed, but i alredy put so much work into this, i didn't just want to abond it**

**and i wrote this not because i see the warners like this, its just somethig that was stuck in my head for a while now, and i hadn't seen it done before. so i wanted to get out of my mind. leave a reviw and all that good stuff. leave a hatefull review, or a good review, it dosen't matter :D**

**and just for good measure, the joke at the end just felt right. KTHANKSBAI!**


End file.
